Beauty and the Cat
by Jay Bird12
Summary: Okay, lame title, I know. But, a short little KyoxTohru songfic with one of the songs from Beauty and the Beast


Beauty and the Cat

Author's Note: Okay, well I'm not exactly sure how I got the idea for this xD I was just thinking about Kyo and Tohru the other day and wondering how I could write a fanfic with that coupling in it, and then tonight this song suddenly popped into my head

For those that don't know, it's from "Beauty and the Beast".  
I thought it might be cute to use it

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket. I do not own any of the characters I used in this story. I do not own the song either. Basically I don't own much :D

-----------------------------------------------------------

Key:

"**text" **-- song  
"text" -- dialogue  
'text' -- thoughts

"**There's something sweet and almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear and so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before"**

'It seems like I've been thinking about Kyo a lot lately. I've been paying more attention to him at the house and around school, and I'm noticing things that he does that I never would have seen before. When I first met Kyo, I remember how rough and aggressive he acted towards everyone, but lately, he seems to be showing his sweeter side more often, especially around me.'  
Tohru looked up from the spot she was sitting and resting at outside the school. She vaguely noticed that her two best friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan were making their way towards her, but most of her attention was focused on Kyo, watching as he talked to Haru.

"**She glanced this way I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before"**

Kyo looked up from his conversation with Haru, letting his bored gaze wander over to where Tohru was sitting, just a few yards away. His face reddened in embarrassment as he noticed her looking at him as well. He quickly turned away, not wanting her to notice the color in his face.  
'I didn't expect her to be looking at me like that. I don't think anybody has ever really looked at me that way ... well except for Kagura, maybe. I mean I know that Tohru has seen my true form and that she was able to deal with it, but there's no way that she could ever feel about me the way that I do about her. I'm just imagining things. Nobody loves the cat. But then again ...'

**  
"New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see"**

'These thoughts are really unexpected. I think I might be starting to ... to like Kyo-kun. Wow, I guess I've felt this way for a while, I just never realized it until now. I didn't think that Kyo would be the type of person I would have feelings for. I mean, I know he's popular with some of the girls in school, but he's not as popular with them as say ... Yuki. But still, there's just something about him ...'  
"Toooohhrruuu ... are you awake?" Arisa asked, shaking Tohru's shoulders.  
"Whaa ..? Oh yes, yes, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you we here!" Tohru responded, standing to greet her two friends.  
"What were you looking at just now?" asked Arisa.  
"Oh, it was nothing ..." replied Tohru quietly.  
"I'm getting nervous waves from you," said Saki.  
Arisa bent down to where Tohru's head level was and stared straight ahead, which of course showed her none other than Kyo.  
"You were looking at Kyon!" she accused teasingly, making the color rush straight to Tohru's face.**  
**

**"Well, who'd have thought?"  
"****Well, bless my soul"  
**"**Well, who'd have known?"  
"Well, who indeed?"  
"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"**

"Wow, I never would have put Tohru and Kyon together," said Arisa.  
"Well, I've been sensing some feelings between them lately," replied Saki.  
"Yeah, but even so ... TOHRU AND KYON? I'm still in shock ..." Arisa said, laughing  
"Please, be quiet Uo-chan, he'll hear you!" Tohru exclaimed nervously.**  
**

"**It's so peculiar. Wait and see  
We'll wait and see a few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before  
You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before  
There may be something there that wasn't there before"**

Kyo looked up again, hearing the sound of girls giggling somewhere behind him. He noticed that Tohru's two friends had made their way over to her and when he looked over at them, Arisa, that Yankee girl, waved at him with an idiotic grin on her face before bursting into hysterical laughter. Tohru sat blushing madly and trying to calm Arisa down, while psychic wave girl Saki stood with a small smile on her face.  
'Well, I guess we'll just see how things go between us in the future. I don't want to assume that she has feelings for me, but if she did ... that would make me the happiest cat that there ever was.'

-------------------------------------------------

End.  
Short and sweet


End file.
